Hawk
English Pronunciation * , , * * Etymology 1 , from , from (cf. West Frisian , , ), from (cf. , 'bird of prey', , 'eagle', 'falcon'). Noun # A diurnal predatory bird of the family Accipitridae. #: It is illegal to hunt '''hawks' or other raptors in many parts of the world.'' # An advocate of aggressive political positions. #: The '''hawks' controlled the senate, so the Minister of War had few problems with his budget.'' Antonyms * dove Derived terms * African harrier hawk * aspere-hawk * ball hawk * bay-winged hawk * bee hawk * between hawk and buzzard * bicoloured hawk * black hawk * broad-winged hawk * chicken hawk, chicken-hawk, chickenhawk * common black hawk * Cooper's hawk * deficit hawk * dor-hawk, dorhawk, dorrhawk * dove hawk * duck hawk, duck-hawk * eagle hawk, eagle-hawk, eaglehawk * ferruginous hawk * fish hawk, fish-hawk, fishhawk * Galápagos hawk * game hawk * gnat hawk, gnat-hawk * gray hawk, grey hawk * gray-lined hawk, grey-lined hawk * great black hawk * great-footed hawk * Gundlach's hawk * Harlan's hawk * harrier hawk * Harris hawk, Harris's hawk * have eyes like a hawk * Hawaiian hawk * hawk-beaked * hawk-bell * hawkbill * hawk-cuckoo * hawk-dove game * hawk eagle * hawked * hawker * hawkery * hawk-eye * hawk-eyed * hawkfish * hawk fly, hawk-fly * hawk-headed parrot * hawkish * hawk-kite * hawk-like, hawklike * hawk moth, hawk-moth, hawkmoth * hawk nose, hawk-nose, hawknose * hawk-nosed * hawk-nut, hawknut * hawk of the fist * hawk of the lure * hawk of the soar * hawk owl, hawk-owl * hawk-parrot * hawk's beard, hawk's-beard, hawksbeard * hawk's bell * hawk's bill, hawk's-bill, hawksbill * hawk's-bill turtle, hawksbill turtle * hawk's eye, hawk's-eye * hawk's-feet, hawk's-foot * hawk's meat * hawk swallow, hawk-swallow * hawkweed * hawkwise * hawky * hen hawk, hen-hawk * hobby hawk * hover-hawk * jack-hawk * jashawk * Jayhawk * kitchen hawk * know a hawk from a handsaw * Krider's hawk * lark-hawk * liberal hawk * long-tailed hawk * Lucifer hawk * make-hawk * man-of-war hawk * mangrove black hawk * mar-hawk * market-hawk * marsh hawk * meadowhawk * moor hawk * mosquito hawk * moth-hawk * mountain hawk * mouse hawk, mouse-hawk * news-hawk, newshawk * night hawk, night-hawk * pap-hawk * partridge-hawk * passage hawk * peregrine hawk * pigeon hawk, pigeon-hawk * plain-breasted hawk * pondhawk * prairie hawk * quail hawk * red-shouldered hawk * red-tailed hawk * Ridgway's hawk * ringtail hawk * rough-legged hawk * rufous-thighed hawk * savanna hawk * screech hawk, screech-hawk * sea hawk, sea-hawk * semicollared hawk * sharp-shinned hawk * shite-hawk * short-tailed hawk * shower hawk * skeeter hawk * small-bird-hawk * snake hawk * snipe hawk * spar-hawk, sparhawk * sparrow hawk, sparrow-hawk, sparrowhawk * squirrel hawk * stand hawk * stannel hawk * star-hawk * stone hawk * Swainson's hawk * swallow-tailed hawk * tarantula hawk * tiny hawk * vanner hawk * war hawk, war-hawk * watch (someone or something) like a hawk * whistling hawk * white-breasted hawk * white-throated hawk * white hawk * zone-tailed hawk Related terms * creshawk * goshawk * sparhawk Translations * Ancient Greek: , * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: rajawali * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kazakh: * Latin: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: clamhan , seabhag * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Taos: tòkeną * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Armenian: * Danish: * Dutch: * French: * Italian: * Japanese: 鷹派/タカ派 (たかは、takaha) * Polish: * Russian: , * Slovene: * Swedish: * : falcó * : ᏙᏬᏗ (dowodi) * : 鹰 (yīng)，隼 (sǔn) * : akcipitro * (Low German): Havik, Haavk * : hauk m'' * : şoim * : gavilán * : డేగ (Daega) * : doğan Verb # To hunt with a hawk. Translations * Italian: cacciare col falco Derived terms * hawk after * hawk at * hawk for * hawking Etymology 2 Noun # A plasterer's tool, made of a flat surface with a handle below, used to hold an amount of plaster prior to application to the wall or ceiling being worked on: a mortarboard. Synonyms * mortarboard Derived terms * hawk boy, hawk-boy Translations * Danish: * Italian: , , Etymology 3 Verb # To sell. #: ''The vendors were '''hawking' their wares from little tables lining either side of the market square.'' Derived terms * hawked * hawking * hawky Related terms * hawker Translations * Danish: * French: * Italian: vendere per strada, vendere porta a porta Etymology 4 Possibly Verb # To forcibly attempt to cough up (phlegm). #: Jim '''hawked' up some spit and spat it on the sidewalk.'' # To clear the throat loudly. #: Grandpa sat on the front porch, '''hawking' and wheezing, as he packed his pipe with cheap tobacco.'' Derived terms * hawking Translations * Danish: , * Italian: raschiare la gola See also * Hawkshaw, hawkshaw * Hawkubite * winkle-hawk Category:Birds Category:Falconry ang:hawk bg:hawk de:hawk fr:hawk ko:hawk hy:hawk io:hawk it:hawk kn:hawk kk:hawk sw:hawk lt:hawk hu:hawk nl:hawk oc:hawk pl:hawk pt:hawk ro:hawk ru:hawk simple:hawk fi:hawk ta:hawk te:hawk tr:hawk vi:hawk zh:hawk